


And I miss my lover, man.

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: DreamSMP [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst?, Crying, Gen, I dont know what warning to put, Last Man Standing, MCC - Freeform, Mentions of Blood, Realistic Minecraft, This kinda hurt to write, but people be dyin, lima llamas, mcc 9, minor character death?, red rabbits, super short, there are no winners here, they still respawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: Mcc 9 with an alternative ending,Lima llamas vs. Red rabbitswho's going to win?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: DreamSMP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088
Comments: 20
Kudos: 304





	1. Lime Llamas

**Author's Note:**

> Talked to a friend about this idea, this hurt to write man ugh.
> 
> title based off the song 'Mr Loverman' by Ricky Montgomery
> 
> 2nd chapter is coming soon! I have to go in school for this whole week so I'll write when I can.

It should have never ended up like this, they should have been together, they should have won this together.

But now they stand across from each other, the arena is dead quiet now, the only sound left is the popping sound of the lava below them. 

Tears well in their eyes, they both hold bows but they can't pull the trigger. 

One person has to win, the other has to lose, they know this oh too well, but instead they stand there and stare at each other, lost and confused on what to do.

Up above them stand their teammates amongst others. Nobody moves, all too scared to make a sound.

Philza is holding Wilbur, He’s shaking hard and his face is wet with tears, Philza also has tears, he’s worried for his boys, Scott has one hand on Philzas other shoulder, they’re all crying.

Across from them stand Fundy, who's paler than a ghost, his hand covers his mouth and one is across his stomach. Dream is near him but he’s crouched with his head hanging, he can’t bear to watch them. 

Sylvee is crouched next to Dream, her hand on his back, sliding up and down. You can hear silent sobs coming from both of them. 

Lime llamas vs. Red rabbits.

The only two that remain are the youngest members of each team, Tubbo and Tommy. 

They all watch as Tommy falls to his knees, he’s weeping into his hands. The bow has since fallen on the ground next to him. Tubbo has the urge to reach out to him, to hold him close and comfort him.

But he’s the enemy now, one of them has to win. 

Tubbo wants it to be Tommy, He’s worked hard to be here and he wants to give Tommy the crown. 

Tommy pries his hands away from his face and stares at Tubbo, Tubbo who's still standing is tearful as well. 

Tommy looks next to himself at his bow, he grabs it and stands up quickly. Tubbo is taken aback by how quickly he stands up, he’s worried Tommys going to shoot him,

But again he’s shocked by what Tommy does,

Tommy turns around and throws his bow into the lava, he turns back to Tubbo with his arms stretched out. 

He’s sacrificing himself so Tubbo can win. 

Tubbo starts to bawl harder as he brings his bow up and draws the arrow back. 

Time seems to stand still when the green fireworks shoot into the sky, there is no cheering, there is no applause.

Only a bittersweet victory.


	2. Red Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt, so much to write mans. 
> 
> I dont plan on writing something so sad for a good while, just wanted to write this to have it out of my head I guess.
> 
> FOR REFRENCE!!  
> I’ve changed how the mcc works a lil bit,  
> (I’ve only ever seen one forgive me if it actually works like this)  
> when both teams are tied at three points whenever someone gets hit they are teleported out of the arena to watch their teammates.  
> This minecraft is a lil more realistic and When people die, (depending on how they died) they will linger before disappearing to respawn.

It should have never ended up like this, they should have been together, they should have won this together.

But now he’s holding Tubbo in his arms, Tubbos left hand is pressed to his cheek as his other is held over his stomach. 

An arrow sits nestled in between his pointer and middle finger, blood standing his new green hoodie.

Tommys tears are dripping onto Tubbos face, he can’t control them, he can’t see either. 

Tommy knows he’ll respawn, but it hurts more knowing he caused this, he’d never imagine killing Tubbo up til this point,

Tommy felt like he was in more pain than Tubbo, and he didn’t have an arrow sticking out of him. 

——————————  
Dream was running around, Tommy and Wilbur were the only ones left of the red rabbits and they wanted to bring it home, they wanted to win. 

But the only two left of lime llamas were Tubbo and Dream. 

Tommy wanted to win, but knowing one of the two had to potentially kill tubbo hurt, it hurt bad. 

Dream finally stops for a second, to catch his breath, and Tommy just knows he’s got him now. 

He raises his bow and lets the arrow fire. Everything was a blur up to the point where he fired. 

He didn’t see Dream move, it was an accident. 

He never wanted it to be like this. 

Dream fired at Wilbur the same time Wilbur did. They were both out. 

The only two that remained were Tubbo and Tommy. 

Tommy could feel his breath hitch as he could feel tears fall instantly, they didn’t hesitate to fall at the site he saw. 

There stood Tubbo, blood soaks his green hoodie as the crowd gasps and falls silent. 

You hear off in the distance someone, maybe more start wailing. Tommy after hearing them didn't hesitate to throw his bow down and race over for Tubbo. 

He grabs Tubbo as he’s falling down, Tubbos eyes were wide and glossy, no tears covered his face but they threatened to drop any second. 

Tommy didn’t know where to put his hands, he’d never experienced this before, he didn’t know what to do. Wilbur wasn’t there to guide him. 

He knew he didn’t have long before Tubbo would respawn but he felt awful, the guilt slowly was climbing up his throat, he felt like throwing up. 

“Tubbo! Tubbo, I’m so sorry man! I didn’t know it would hit you! Tubbo! Please! I don't want to win! You have to get up and shoot me! Please Tubbo!”

Tommy’s shouts filled the silence, his left hand was on Tubbos face and the other was behind his head. 

Tommy was sobbing harder than he’d ever before, he’s never felt such sadness and guilt before. 

“T-t-tommy, it’s, it's not your fault man. You-you deserve this win, yeah?” Tubbos voice is barely above a whisper, only Tommy can hear his dying words. 

“I’m mr lover man, and I miss my lover, man.”  
Tommy struggles to stutter out the lyrics, sobs covering most of the lyrics, so if anyone were to hear him, it would be incoherent, he watches Tubbos body disappear as he sings softly to him. 

Time seems to stand still when the red fireworks shoot into the sky, there is no cheering, there is no applause.

Only a bitter victory.


End file.
